La Nota
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Corto Lily añora a James dia tras día, pero como una Nota puede cambiar todo, y aunque sea un error sera ¡Un buen error! Plis R.R.


Todo va de la mano y todo nos lleva a una nota ...  
  
UNA NOTA  
  
Por Vanesa C.  
Lania_primera@hotmail.com  
  
"QUE DIFÍCIL ES VER A QUIEN AMAS AMANDO A ALGUIEN MÁS"  
  
Nada linda, nada agraciada, nada, absolutamente nada...  
  
Así era como se sentía, y aunque no lo representaba, ni siquiera lo mencionaba, así era, y es que desde que inicio la adolescencia en lo único en lo que pensaba era en aquel Chico, si ese tonto, que no se me iba de la mente...  
  
Tarado -  
  
Masculle por lo bajo al observar como por enésima vez en el día intentaba llamar la atención de Tesi, y es que "¿Qué podía tener ella que yo no tenga?" y sin más una horrible voz contestaba "TODO", y justo después la melancolía.  
  
Y así era mi absurda vida escolar, y no era de que tal vez llegara la tarde, regresaría a mi casa y mientras entablaba conversaciones banales con mi mamá, mi papá e incluso mi hermana lo olvidaría.  
  
"¡Claro que no!", estaba atrapada en un internado, del cual no salía más que para las vacaciones y de ves en cuando al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, para colmo compartíamos sala.  
  
"¿Qué puedo hacer si lo veo a cada momento? En los jardines, en las clases,  
en mis sueños ¿Qué hacer?".  
  
Y tal vez tome la peor decisión de todas, y esa fue IGNORARLO, si como lo leen, esperar mientras observaba como una tras otra de ellas disfrutaba de su compañía y yo... haciéndome la indiferente.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Por que decir que todo fue por una simple nota, y es que la verdad no lo sé, los días había pasado, y casi como varios lo habían predicho él y Tesi ya estaban más que juntos, se comían a besos y si no terminaban encerrados en un ropero era por que ella aun conservaba dignidad.  
  
La nota no me apareció precisamente a mi, si no a él, alguien que quería hacerle una mala jugada o una declaración sincera, que sé. Yo solo estaba cerca y lo escuche hablar con sus amigos sobre la nota:  
  
-Muy graciosos- Comento la voz del chico de mis sueños  
  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto su actual mejor amigo, un chico de cabellos entre negros azulados y ese brillo enigmático en sus ojos.  
  
Aquel al que muchos conocían como Sirius Black. Yo tenia cierto contacto con él solo para saber un poco de James de manera indirecta, varias chicas comentaban que me gustaba y a decir verdad y aunque él no estaba mal, mi corazón solo era para su amigo James... Si Potter, el presumido oficial del 7º curso, Mr. popularidad.  
  
James alzo su carpeta, aquella donde guardaba todos lo pergaminos y pude observar unas líneas, en letra dispareja hecha a la antigua que decían:  
  
"James: Deja a Tesi  
Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos, yo no lo olvido"  
  
-Déjame ver- había dicho la voz de otro de sus amigos, ojos grises miel, pelo entre café y dorado y por supuesto una voz muy dulce -"Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos"- repitió con una mueca en el rostro mientras Sirius completaba la frase - "Yo no lo olvido" -  
  
-¿Quién de ustedes fue?- pregunto James con semblante serio  
  
-YO NO!- Contestaron sus dos amigos  
  
-Entonces fuiste tu Peter-  
  
-¿QUE?,... Yo, Estas loco- comento Peter Saliendo de sus pensamientos, él era de menor estatura que los otros 3 y un poco más distraído, pero en fin buena persona.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre la extraña nota, estaba claro que ninguno de sus amigos le había querido hacer una broma y que alguien externo era el que había robado su carpeta para escribir mensajes de lo más cursis y sin sentido.  
  
Ahora, "¿Que tiene eso que ver conmigo?", y la respuesta es que no mucho, o a decir verdad nada, por que yo no la había escrito, pero igual me preocupaba, escuche su conversación atentamente hasta que la profesora Siniestra los calló. Yo solo me contente con saber de que harían una investigación extensiva hasta saber ¿Quién había escrito en su carpeta?.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Los días pasaron y a mi se me olvido por completo la supuesta nota. Pero unos días depuse durante el desayuno una lechuza entre gris y blanco se poso sobre mi comida, a la cual le hice una mueca, "Ahora ya no podria comer ese rico filete de res especialidad de los elfos, ¡No lleno de tierra y con las garras de la lechuza dentro!", Observe que esta sostenía una pequeña nota, la tome y la desdoble.  
  
Mis reacciones pudieron haber sido muchas, pero todas se resumían a una sola, y esa era la sorpresa:  
  
"James: Deja a Tesi  
Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos, yo no lo olvido"  
  
Esa era la misma frase escrita en la carpeta de James y justo debajo de esta se encontraba escrito:  
  
"¿Cuál beso? ¿Por qué debería de dejar a Tesi?"  
  
Abrí la boca lo más que pude, ¿Por qué a mi me había llegado aquella nota?, mire hacia los lados y mi mirada se clavo directamente en los ojos de James, que había observado mi reacción muy serio y tranquilo, con esos ojos tan lindos y tiernos, que me hicieron divagar y sin más sentirme un "poco" cohibida, pude notar el rubor brotar de mis mejillas y como si nada me voltee a mi plato, tome mi tenedor y probé otro trozo de carne, solo para escupirlo al recordar que tenia gran cantidad de tierra.  
  
-Mierda- masculle cuando la sola idea de que James creyera que yo había escrito aquella nota se clavo en mi mente y no dejo de molestar como si fuera una piedrita en mi zapato, durante todo el día.  
  
La noche llego y yo, seguía sin poder dormir, ¿Podía tener peor suerte? ¡Creo que no!. Intente visualizar entre la oscuridad a mis amigas, todas dormían tranquilamente y sin mayor preocupación que la tarea de mañana.  
  
Camine entre ellas y baje las escaleras rápidamente, mientras contenía la respiración, Si la profesora Mc Gonagall se enteraba siquiera de que yo Lilian Evans Prefecta de la casa salía de los dormitorios a tal altas horas de la noche, seguro que me daba de baja en mi puesto.  
  
Me sentí muy tranquila al notar que no había nadie fuera de los dormitorios y que la sala era toda para mi.  
  
Lance un suspiro y caminando tranquilamente me acerque a los sillones y me quede mirando fijamente a la chimenea y el fuego crepitando dentro de ella.  
  
Pasaron horas supongo, el tiempo se detiene siempre que piensas en aquella persona que es de lo más especial para ti y de pronto sentí una mano tocando mi hombro.  
  
Salte involuntariamente ¿Quién se dedica a espantar a los demás a las 2 de la mañana?, Mire hacia atrás y mientras me paraba rápidamente note que tenia a James Potter en frente mío, lo mire a los ojos como en el desayuno e intento sostenerle la mirada, fue durante un tiempo indefinido segundos, minutos, horas... No lo sé, para mi solo existíamos él y yo en un mundo aparte, lejos de los demás donde nadie puede interrumpir.  
  
-Lily.-  
  
-..Si.- dije con voz quebrada  
  
-Yo. yo si dejaría a Tesi por ti-  
  
"..... ESCUCHE BIEN....."  
  
-.-  
  
Se acerco lentamente a mi rozando suavemente, con dulzura y tranquilidad mis labios  
  
- Y yo creo que lo del beso. podemos empezar..-  
  
Estaba de más decir que en realidad yo no había escrito aquella nota, después de todo si él lo creía así, definitivamente no pensaba oponerme.  
  
Nos besamos, esta vez no fue solo un roce, si no uno de aquellos que te hacen sonreír de solo recordarlos y cuando los das no quieres que nunca terminen.  
  
Solo una cosa cruzo por mi mente "Y TESI".  
  
FIN.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Me quedo un poco tonto y algo aburrido, y es que es mi primer fic hecho en primera persona y la verdad no sabia como empezar.  
  
Espero les guste, este es como una especia de descanso en lo que termino el otro cap de mi otro fic ¿Por qué terminamos juntos?.  
  
El final me quedo un poco extraño, por que aunque podría continuar me gusto ese tipo de la duda de Lily, como que este fin es el principio de algo más, pero tendría que pensarlo mejor, con más detalles y eso.  
  
Chaooo y ya saben dejen R.R.  
  
Atte: Vanesa C. 


End file.
